The Smell of Her Blood
by Sketchpad0225
Summary: Ever since that moment he had wanted for her blood and her blood only. A moment in VK Ch.77.


Hey everyone! I know I haven't written any fanfiction for the past few years (sorry about that) because I've been busy with loads of stuff. Today I just found out that Vampire Knight had ended and Zero and Yuuki had ended up together! This is good news for me because I've always shipped them as a couple although I kind of feel bad about Kaname too. It's good that Zero was finally able to live happily with Yuuki. Anyway this story is about a brief moment in Chapter 77 where Zero said "don't come closer to me" when Yuuki got her blood sucked by a couple of Night Class students. From Zero's expression you can see that he is clearly craving for Yuuki's blood, which you can't really see him acting like this towards other people. Like it said in the manga, Zero only ever wanted Yuuki's blood only, and he thought that the blood of other people tasted filthy and horrible. Yet he thought Yuuki's blood was the sweetest of all. This led to a stream of fantasies and I couldn't hold it any longer so I word vomited for about an hour to write this. It's not very long, and there might be some grammar mistakes, but I hope you like it. :)

P.s. Fantasy is a scary thing...

The Smell of Her Blood

My heart almost stopped beating the moment those Night Class students bit deeply through her clothes and into the veins of her arm.

That moment, when sounds and visions were completely blocked by an invisible, irresistible force.

As the red, dripping liquids seeped out from underneath, my whole body trembled in an uncontrollable thirst. In front of me was a couple drops of red that had never been so painfully beautiful, to the extent that each drip to the ground creates a mind-numbing compulsion of licking the cold, filthy dirt. A sweet fragrance oozed out into my sense. Aah, I thought with a blurry mind, it was a very familiar smell.

Somewhere in my mind I had thought back to the first time I saw her blood. It was when I broke the mirror in irritation to Kuran, the pure blood. I accidentally hurt her hand with a piece of the mirror, but without accusing, she only looked at me with a worried expression. I was supposed to feel bad, but instead was distracted by that same fragrance that came out of her blood. The beast inside me grunted impatiently at the thirst of that blood. This feeling is extremely similar to that, except worse. Much worse.

I have already experienced the blissful taste of that blood, relishing every single drop of it, too gluttonous to let any of it escape from her neck. The sensation of the tip of my tongue grazing her neck recalls a sense of pleasure and contentment in my body that only coaxes me deeper into indulgence. Soon I began to crave for more, and more, and more, until she is nearly unconscious from the lost of blood.

It was then I realized that my thirst for her is a reflection of how much I've been wanting her. I have yearned for the warmth of her hand, the scent of her hair, the tenderness of her skin, and most of all, the hope in her eyes. I also knew perfectly well that, this almost deranged craze is not going to be quenched by anyone else but her. No matter how much I devour the blood tablets, no matter how much I hunt for vampires, no matter how much I hate pure bloods, a part of me would always remember the irreplaceable satisfaction I would get from her blood.

I thought that girl I loved had been dead. But the moment her blood dribbled down her white uniform, the vampire instinct threw the aching fact in my face: that the girl I've always longed for was right in from of me.

Her eyes stopped on me as she turned around.

"Zero..." She whispered, taking a step closer.

Every step she took toward me was a trial against myself, every footstep towards me gnaws on the very conscience that was fighting against this desire.

I shivered.

She stopped.

Using the strength of every cell in my body, I was able to bitterly manage a mutter.

"...Don't get closer to me."

She does not belong to me.


End file.
